


阿斯蒙蒂斯之心

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 高中生，单向性转，非常淫乱





	阿斯蒙蒂斯之心

三周年纪念是在宾馆，可惜并不是多么豪华的包间，因为他俩还是十七岁，只能在校边订下快捷旅店。

莱因哈特从洗浴间里出来，随意穿着浴袍，并没有好好系上腰带。吉尔菲艾斯见到她的模样，立刻知道了莱因哈特一秒都不想等，这也正合他意。

他两手直接伸进莱因哈特的浴袍中揉捏起那对雪白的双乳，三年前才盈盈一握，现在一只手似乎有些托不住了。但也并不是那样坠胀的夸张，只是挺立地翘着，是完美的成熟女人曲线。

莱因哈特轻哼着跌进吉尔菲艾斯的怀里，她让自己的颈侧被吉尔菲艾斯灵巧的舌尖游走，敏感的乳头落进吉尔菲艾斯的手掌中硬挺起来。

她探出手解开吉尔菲艾斯的裤链，迫不及待地伸进男友的拳击内裤中，洗完澡热乎乎的软绵手指圈住已经半挺立的阴茎抚弄。

吉尔菲艾斯被她摸得有些急躁，迅速脱下自己的裤子，将莱因哈特翻过去贴在门板上，直接将自己顶入她的两腿间摩擦。

距离他们一步的床头柜上摆了几枚各种款式的避孕套，但莱因哈特并没有想让他戴上的意思，因为她的手正穿过自己的胯下，挑逗地揉捏着吉尔菲艾斯的阴囊。  
莱因哈特敏感的下体已经在吉尔菲艾斯的动作下泛出水露，双乳更是被吉尔菲艾斯熟稔地按揉，几下她就想让吉尔菲艾斯快点插入她弥补体内渴求的空缺。

吉尔菲艾斯轻吻她的肩头，抚摸着她细滑的大腿根部，引导她张开些，再扶着自己一口气顶入。

莱因哈特娇软地叫出一声，尽管吉尔菲艾斯的尺寸不小，但她的身体早已习惯容纳这样粗大的硬物，很快就让吉尔菲艾斯在抽插中不知不觉没入了大半根。  
她扶着墙，手肘都按在冷硬的墙壁上，吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼，搂过她的腰，转而将她按在床上。

她刚刚放松了四肢，吉尔菲艾斯埋在她体内的那根马上开始不老实，粗厚的阴茎在她穴道里钻来钻去，莱因哈特的腰一软，伏下身轻轻叫出来。

每次进入莱因哈特都和第一次一样紧致，吉尔菲艾斯不知疲倦地开拓，细密的快感攀着他的阴茎，一点点在他小腹上汇聚热流，又争先恐后地向他下方的囊袋与脑皮层窜去。

“莱因哈特……我今天没有戴套，可以射进去吗？”

“不要……吉尔菲艾斯，会、会怀孕的……”

“那你想不想怀孕？”吉尔菲艾斯撩起莱因哈特脸侧的一束波浪长发，凑近断断续续地亲吻着他的女友：“……想不想？”

会问这个问题一定是疯了，他们高中都还没毕业，根本没有抚养孩子的能力。但他此刻无比想要确认，莱因哈特想要他，想要他的孩子。

他的一只手从莱因哈特的腰际一直摸到她波动的乳房，雪白绵软的触感在他手心中荡漾，吉尔菲艾斯揉捏拉扯着，莱因哈特蹙起好看的眉，带着哭腔对他说“想”。

就算这绝不是此刻该做的事，吉尔菲艾斯也无法抑制自己激动的情绪，他固定好莱因哈特的腰肢，急促地往深处翻搅，一次次顶到莱因哈特昂起脖子，情潮染红了她白皙的肢体与精致的面颊。

她埋着头，模糊的视线看到自己长长的金发在眼前晃动，吉尔菲艾斯滚烫的双手在她肢体上游走；最为炙热的那根熨烫她体内的躁动，却掀起更为猛烈的浪潮。

吉尔菲艾斯并不想太早射给她，只是放慢了入侵的速度，伴随着缓慢地挺入，手上的力道加重着抓住了莱因哈特的双乳。  
他们协同的频率如此契合，以至于在这样轻柔地翻搅下，也能获得极大的快感。

莱因哈特的穴口早已泛红水亮，她外层蔷薇色的两瓣，色情吞吐着吉尔菲艾斯的每一寸，湿滑紧致的内壁，也毫不懈怠地吮吸吉尔菲艾斯的整根茎体。  
她主动摆起腰，以服侍自己的男友，从而贪婪地榨取着她男友体内的每一滴精液。

换作三年前，吉尔菲艾斯绝对想不到莱因哈特会有这样淫荡的体质。那时的他们还是那样纯真，最亲密的行为也不过是嘴对嘴亲吻，连舌尖也不曾交换过津液。  
一切的变化都始于前年的平安夜，莱因哈特的父母无法陪伴她度过这个极其重要的节日，吉尔菲艾斯便到她家，两个人一起守着等待圣诞节的到来。

第二天早上是吉尔菲艾斯先醒来的，他晨勃了，这只是很普通的事，往日不用理会也没关系。但莱因哈特枕着他的手臂，他不敢动弹，女友身上的香甜气息不断钻入他的鼻尖，让他小腹有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
随后莱因哈特也醒了，她勾着吉尔菲艾斯的脖子要给他一个早安吻，之后……之后便一发不可收拾。没有谁主动，也没有谁被动，两个人非常顺其自然地做了。

有过生涩却极其舒适的第一次，这样的行为便时常发生，并因两人极度默契地配合，做爱的熟练程度也逐步提升。

过早的性行为让莱因哈特身体的发育有了显著的变化，因为她的乳房非常敏感，吉尔菲艾斯十分喜爱揉捏，导致莱因哈特从三年前的不足A罩杯一直加大了两个号。  
莱因哈特本人非常乐于见到这样的变化，因为她知道那些追求吉尔菲艾斯的女生，都有着相当可观的“手段”。现在虽然不说超过了别人多少，至少她有了可以绝对吸引到吉尔菲艾斯的把握。  
与之相比，吉尔菲艾斯则不太乐意。自己一手调教出的女友固然让他很有成就感，但随之而来的是莱因哈特对其他男性的性吸引力也在剧增。莱因哈特的长相原本就相当引人注目，在身材曲线更加凸显后，吉尔菲艾斯简直是寸步不离地贴着她行动，以宣告莱因哈特已经名花有主了。

 

他将莱因哈特翻过来，亲吻她发红却凉凉的柔软耳垂，又撩起她的刘海，在她额上印下一吻。

莱因哈特像缠人的猫科动物一样用鼻尖蹭着他的下颌，又嘟起柔软的唇要和他接吻。

吉尔菲艾斯动情地舔吻她嘴里的每一处柔滑，身下的动作却丝毫与温柔扯不上关系。

莱因哈特的吐息压在吉尔菲艾斯的唇角上变乱，她牢牢搂住吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，绷直了双腿挂在吉尔菲艾斯紧实的腰上。  
她小腿用着力勾住吉尔菲艾斯让他更加压进自己体内，她知道有许多做着白日梦的女生会想像吉尔菲艾斯在她们身上的感觉，但只有莱因哈特才会真正感受到吉尔菲艾斯的形状与力度。

莱因哈特的主动调动起吉尔菲艾斯的更多热情，他抬起莱因哈特的一条腿搁在肩上，莱因哈特柔韧的肢体是他们做爱时最大的惊喜，他撑在莱因哈特的两侧，这样的姿势让他每次能进入得更加彻底。

热烫的男根触到她最绷紧的底线，硬挺的头部抵在她敏感的丝弦上拨动，莱因哈特止不住穴道的抽搐。  
她细软的手指深深掐着吉尔菲艾斯的双肩，强烈的快感逼上她的泪腺，让她嫣红的眼角滑落一滴晶莹的泪珠。

吉尔菲艾斯俯下身来亲吻她湿漉漉的冰蓝色眼睛，重而深地一下一下顶进去。  
汗湿的红发与金发交缠在一起，床脚与地面摩擦的声响配合着他们起伏的低吟，房间里蒸腾的热气雾了冰凉的窗玻璃。

莱因哈特绝妙的体内是吉尔菲艾斯能体会到最真切的仙境，她不同于往日骄纵的柔情蜜意，总是让吉尔菲艾斯的腰部欲罢不能。  
他绷紧了身体，看着莱因哈特柔美的胸脯在他身下波动，蔷薇色的乳尖划动着引诱他去吮吸，他捧着莱因哈特的双乳，埋进去深吸着独属于他的诱人香气。

少女发育的乳房丝毫不减从前的敏感，莱因哈特带着哭腔哼出一声，夹紧了吉尔菲艾斯仍旧用力捅入的那根，滑腻的蜜液不断从交合的深处流出。

她陡然绷紧了身躯，吉尔菲艾斯感受到她全身的震颤，从而加速重插两下猛然拔出体外。  
在莱因哈特拔高的沙哑嗓音中，一股透明的水柱从她开合的嫣红穴口喷泻而出，她抬起腰发泄着这场高潮，潮吹的液体喷满了她粉红的双臀，有几簇射到吉尔菲艾斯的腹肌与阴茎上。

吉尔菲艾斯动了动喉咙，莱因哈特虽然敏感，却很少见她高潮到这种地步，才第一次就浑身都瘫软了。大概真的爽到过头，意识上已经无法自理，以至于她躺着望向吉尔菲艾斯，看起来像对他露出了肚皮的猫咪。

女友全身心的交付让他情不自禁地低头埋入她腿间，伸出舌头一丝丝舔着莱因哈特溢出的蜜液。

刚刚高潮过的身体仍处于异常敏感的状态，对于吉尔菲艾斯灵巧的舌头，莱因哈特没有任何反抗的余地，只能任由男友将自己诚实的液体全都舔去。  
接着她又感觉到她熟悉的那根肉柱，慢慢抵上她的入口，再次带着炙热的脉搏挤入她痉挛的体内。

潮吹的液体让莱因哈特的穴道一度变得黏腻难以前进，经过几次挑弄的翻搅，莱因哈特重新让吉尔菲艾斯获得了完整探索的深入权。  
高潮过一次的莱因哈特肢体发软，但她不甘完全让吉尔菲艾斯出力，主动翻坐到他身上，撑着自己摆起腰，用早已敏感到随时会再次高潮的甬道吞吸吉尔菲艾斯。

她的长发搭到吉尔菲艾斯正玩弄她乳房的手背上，但这不妨碍吉尔菲艾斯拨弄她小粒乳头的拇指。  
两团软绵圆滚的雪乳随着她的骑行在吉尔菲艾斯掌心中跳动，吉尔菲艾斯终于忍不住这样磨人的频率，抬起莱因哈特的腰，猛烈往她穴道的尽头探去。

反复地快速抽插让莱因哈特再次湿了下半身，吉尔菲艾斯这次却没有退出，而是抵着她倾泄的潮液，持续往她体内输出强烈的快感。

莱因哈特捏紧了吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，她动人的冰蓝色双眼再无法在心爱的人脸上聚焦，红宝石一般的柔顺红发在她视网膜上投下流动的影像，随后一波滚烫的热液在她体内喷洒出来——这次不是从她体内泄出的，而是吉尔菲艾斯浇灌给她的爱意。

吉尔菲艾斯完全射在了她的身体里，同时还在往她深处顶弄，将浓郁的白浊翻搅沾染她体内每一寸缝隙。

莱因哈特瘫下来趴在吉尔菲艾斯的身上，那根尚未全软的肉根从她体内抽出，过了好一会才有一簇白色的液滴从她开合的蔷薇色肉瓣中溢出。

他们静静地躺在床上亲吻，面对面爱抚着对方为自己情动的身体，很快又缠在一起开始了新一轮的情爱。

年轻的身体不知疲乏，这次纪念日他们一直做到了天亮，昏睡中甚至错过了下午两点的退房时间，又不得已续订了一下午的钟点房，以整理两个人被对方弄得满是红痕与黏腻爱液的身体。

 

一旦回到学校，两人又会恢复成惯常的上下级，当然谁都能看出红发的秘书长和学生会长之间的关系非同一般，甚至比起过去，他们的行为亲密得更过分了点。  
不过没有人去一探究竟，因为吉尔菲艾斯为人亲切而彬彬有礼，莱因哈特虽然长相出众却个性高傲，都是和桃色绯闻无缘的。无论怎么看，顶多是手都没牵过的暧昧，绝对无法想象得出两人刚在校外几百米远的快捷旅店里度过了一个怎样疯狂的交往纪念日。

 

例会过后，学生会的成员纷纷走出会议室，吉尔菲艾斯拉了莱因哈特一把，悄悄往她手心里塞着什么。

莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯塞到她掌心的卫生棉条，小声道：“不用，吉尔菲艾斯，我还没来。”

“还没来？”吉尔菲艾斯重复着，有稍许停顿，“但我已经给你算准了……”

看莱因哈特还在不断打量周围人群的不专心模样，吉尔菲艾斯独自陷入了一个困境：“……你该不会是，怀了……”

闻言莱因哈特忽然转过头来正视她的男友，她冰蓝色的双眼睁得很大，吉尔菲艾斯甚至能看清她一根根浓密的卷曲睫毛：“……上次我们没戴，做了一整晚……”

“吉尔菲艾斯！”她赶紧拉过男友躲到更为隐蔽的会议室室后门，“……如果真是你说的那样……我们该怎么办？”  
莱因哈特很了解吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯很爱惜她的身体，绝不会让她去做流产手术。

吉尔菲艾斯稳住了他紧张的女友，慌忙中他抓住了一闪而过的重点：“再过两个月你满18岁。”

“是……”

“到时候我们可以订婚……你把孩子生下来。”

“什么？！”莱因哈特的面色猛然从煞白变得通红，听到吉尔菲艾斯让她生孩子的冲击，和被突如其来的求婚所震撼，让她一向利索的双唇开始结巴：“但、但是我……”

“放心，莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯抬起她的手快速亲吻了一下她的手背，“我会照顾好你的，全都交给我吧。”

吵闹的课间，狭窄的教室后门，在她可能怀孕了的猜测中，吉尔菲艾斯竟然这样慎重又匆忙地向她求了婚。

莱因哈特突然忘记了周围的一切无关因素，她看着吉尔菲艾斯坚定灼热的碧蓝双眼，那对能够容扩整片星河的眼瞳中只有她一个人的身影。

吉尔菲艾斯猛地被推了一把，他被金发的强势女友困在门后的角落里，随后一对湿软清甜的双唇压上他的嘴：“这可是你说的，吉尔菲艾斯……你不能反悔。”

吉尔菲艾斯贴着莱因哈特的唇角轻轻笑出来，莱因哈特怎么会认为他想要反悔，明明他此刻的求婚，只是贪婪地想要独占天使。

 

学生会的众人尚未敢确定学生会长和秘书长的恋情，居然就直接发现了他们中指上的订婚对戒。但两人显然不打算做出任何解释，也完全不避讳恋情就此曝光。  
短短数日，两人之间的关系传出诸多版本，一版比一版离谱。除了特别过分的造谣者受到了警告外，吉尔菲艾斯对其他说法不过置之一笑。

这些消息向来传不到莱因哈特的耳朵里，同时因为怀孕的关系，她变得比从前要温和一些，有无意者称之为母性光辉，倒也很符合现状。

莱因哈特原本就傲人的胸部看起来又变大了点，吉尔菲艾斯知道这全都是因为莱因哈特的双乳正在为她腹中的孩子做着喂食的准备。

让他不得不留心的是，莱因哈特已经开始溢乳了，偶尔会沾湿她的校服衬衫。总是替换吉尔菲艾斯的制服显然不是长久之计，他必须经常给莱因哈特吸出一些乳汁，好让她胸口不那么发胀。

起初莱因哈特想要去空教室做这些事，但吉尔菲艾斯拒绝了，因为他知道这些地方都设有摄像头，上次莱因哈特在会议室角落里强吻他的录像，还是他亲自去监控室删掉的留存档案。

据他观察，学校除了卫生间以外，只有一楼拐角的楼梯口是监控的死角。为此，莱因哈特经常是被吉尔菲艾斯挡在这里，就掀开了衣服开始舒缓她涨奶的酸痛。

马上就是夏季，制服只会越来越单薄，好在莱因哈特的腹部凸起的并不明显。  
吉尔菲艾斯深情地亲吻着，慢慢伸到莱因哈特的背后解开她的内衣，圆润饱满的雪乳就顶到他的鼻梁上。

课间休息的楼梯上总是传来同学们的脚步声，莱因哈特捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发出被吉尔菲艾斯刺激乳头的声音。  
但吉尔菲艾斯没有这样的顾忌，他埋在未婚妻香软的双乳中，啧啧作响地吮吸着湿润的奶头。

“吉尔菲艾斯……会被……发现的……”

她双腿打颤，柔软的手指穿过吉尔菲艾斯火红的发丝中，对这样痒麻快感的渴求让莱因哈特的身体作出与她口头截然相反的行径。

“放心……不会有人注意到这个角落。”

在他回复的空当，莱因哈特乳尖的小孔又渗出一滴，吉尔菲艾斯探出舌尖舔过，用力深吸一口，浓郁香甜的奶水浸入他的喉咙。

莱因哈特还不过是个少女，但吉尔菲艾斯已经让她熟悉了哺乳，他的大手托起未婚妻的乳房，冰凉的订婚戒指压在她的乳晕上，让她顺从地溢出更多乳汁。

乳房原本就是她非常敏感的地方，被吉尔菲艾斯这样玩弄，让她体内深处荡起一阵涟漪。随着吉尔菲艾斯的动作，她将自己的脸埋在对方火红的发丝里，闷闷地贴着未婚夫的脑袋轻哼。  
她清晰地感觉到自己的下体正在收缩渴望着吉尔菲艾斯的进入，但他们还没大胆到敢公然在学生来往的楼梯口做爱。

莱因哈特只能攀着吉尔菲艾斯的肩，假设周围的人群全都消失，想象吉尔菲艾斯和她做爱的样子。

在她正在兴奋的边缘，一群刚下了体育课的学生一窝蜂经过，他们拍球的声音吓得莱因哈特猛然夹紧了双腿。  
吉尔菲艾斯搂着她震颤的身躯愣了一下，一手摸到她短裙里面，大腿根部已经完全湿了。

他隔着湿透的布料划着莱因哈特开合的穴口，莱因哈特有些委屈地盯着他看，无辜的冰蓝色眼睛湿漉漉的，他怜惜地亲吻她泛红的鼻尖，又轻轻拭去她眼角的泪珠。

接下来还有课，不能让莱因哈特就这个状态坐到教室里。他从口袋里取出一根卫生棉条，要给莱因哈特塞进去，看来今后还要准备干净的内裤更加妥当。

莱因哈特在他怀里低喘着让棉条没入吸收她溢出的汁液，但这并不能平息她体内燃起的那束火苗。

吉尔菲艾斯看出她的身体没能得到满足，挽起她脸侧的长发别在粉色的耳后：“要不今天换我俩值日，放学了先别急着回家……”

莱因哈特怎么会不懂得吉尔菲艾斯这句话的用意，勾住未婚夫的脖子深吻着回应了他。

 

当然，吉尔菲艾斯肯定不会让他的老婆大人真的值日，不如说就算莱因哈特没有怀孕，他也不打算让莱因哈特今后做任何家务。虽然莱因哈特实际上是个节俭勤劳的姑娘，但吉尔菲艾斯希望能把她宠成大小姐。

 

放学的铃声一响，学生们全都陆陆续续地离开了。吉尔菲艾斯还没来得及动身打扫，莱因哈特已经缠上了他的手臂，柔软的手指将他的制服衬衫从校裤里扯出来。

教室里已经没有其他人，莱因哈特坐在吉尔菲艾斯的课桌上，拉着吉尔菲艾斯的腰带让他贴近自己，长筒袜包裹着的纤细小腿勾住他的腰臀。

吉尔菲艾斯低头看着自己主动的未婚妻，忍不住在她柔滑的大腿上摸，然后伸进了她的短裙。  
教室的摄像头电源是他中午去切掉的，不知道现在恢复电力了没，但他此刻已经考虑不了那么多。

他轻轻拉出莱因哈特体内的棉条，莱因哈特抖动着桃色的双臀，抽出时一条透明的丝线搭在她水嫩樱粉的腿根上。

蔷薇色的两瓣颤抖着开合，莱因哈特扯着他的校服领带要他俯下身和自己接吻。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道为什么莱因哈特偏偏是在孕期会这样渴望他，这让他今后会忍不住让莱因哈特经常怀孕。

他托起莱因哈特的臀部，硬挺的阴茎对准了放入，火热的穴道接纳他的头部，立刻吮吸起来，柔媚地引他进到更深处。

虽然已经过了危险的前三个月，但吉尔菲艾斯还是不敢做得太激烈，他只是轻轻地挺进，没进小半根快速抽插。

怀孕让莱因哈特的下腹保护性地充血，导致她的阴部比平时还要敏感，光是这样就已经让她快速积累起几倍的快感。

吉尔菲艾斯的领带塞在他的衬衫口袋里，袖子挽起的结实小臂上正架着她的小腿。  
莱因哈特看着自己皮鞋的鞋尖一下一下随着吉尔菲艾斯顶弄的动作摆着，扣着课桌的手心里满是湿滑的汗。

她的金发铺散在自己课桌上，精致纯洁的五官沉迷于情欲的表情让吉尔菲艾斯忍不住想要更多挑逗她。  
他捏住莱因哈特的一只乳房，莱因哈特娇呼一声，感觉自己的胸衣湿了。

吉尔菲艾斯察觉到这一点，解开了她的衬衫扣子，又掀起她的内衣，从她线条优美的腰际逐渐抚摸到挺立的绵软酥胸。

少女的身体里孕育了一个生命，但她自己也还是个孩子。尽管她体态已经成熟丰满，这也改变不了她实际年龄和心智都还年幼的事实。而她的未婚夫也不过才大她两个月，现在反倒像个幼孩，趴在她胸口让她强行哺乳。

胸口和下半身的水声让莱因哈特忘掉了身下冷硬的桌面，她胡乱抓着吉尔菲艾斯的头发，昂起粉透的脖子舒爽地喊出声。

交往三年，正式发生关系是两年，吉尔菲艾斯已经对她的身体非常熟悉，很快就让她攀上了最高点。  
他在莱因哈特高潮的时候摆腰翻搅，急促地抽插让莱因哈特夹紧了吉尔菲艾斯的腰。怀孕并没有让她纤细匀称的肢体长出多余的脂肪，一定要说有什么不同，那就是她的小腹确实比从前要突出了一些，不过高腰的校裙可以完美地遮住这一点。

透明的汁液淅淅沥沥的从两人紧密交合的花穴溢出，吉尔菲艾斯慢慢地拔出来，莱因哈特扭着臀部，似乎是看他没有射，想要挽留着满足他。

他依旧温柔地退出，双手抚摸上莱因哈特的胸部。不需要更多语言，只是在她耳边轻声呼唤，莱因哈特马上知晓他的意思。  
她蹲下来用自己圆滚的双乳夹住吉尔菲艾斯粗硬的阴茎，托着自己撸动的同时，低下头用粉嫩的舌尖舔舐吉尔菲艾斯敏感的顶端。

吉尔菲艾斯腿一抖往后撤了一步靠在身后的课桌上，自己进出莱因哈特雪白的乳房给他带来极大的视觉冲击，而未婚妻胸脯细滑柔软的触感更是让他欲罢不能。  
他撩起莱因哈特垂下的金发以看清她为自己卖力口交的模样，莱因哈特偶尔抬头看他一眼，迷离的冰蓝色眼睛勾得他快忘了自己姓什么。

他们第一次这么做的时候，莱因哈特还没有这么大，当时她根本没法夹住吉尔菲艾斯，只能用自己幼嫩的乳尖去摩擦男友敏感的龟头。  
偏偏乳尖也是她敏感的地方，常常在吉尔菲艾斯还没射的时候，她又想要高潮了。

当然现在她的身体只会变得越来越敏感，必须在乳交的同时还要加上嘴，才能在她力气用完前让吉尔菲艾斯获得满足。

莱因哈特不断抬起自己的双乳挤压吉尔菲艾斯勃发的阴茎，从高潮中回过神来，此刻她仿佛才意识到自己和未婚夫还在上课的教室里，不禁有些害羞。但她没有表现出来，仍然专注地服侍吉尔菲艾斯。  
吉尔菲艾斯不忍让莱因哈特多受累，用力在她胸口挺弄几下，就握住对准莱因哈特的脸快速地撸动，绷紧着小腹全数射在莱因哈特的脸上。

最后一股也挂上她英挺的鼻梁时，莱因哈特颤动着纤长的睫毛，慢慢睁开了她蕴含着雾气的双眼，探出舌尖开始舔入嘴边的精液，并凑上来吮吸吉尔菲艾斯发泄完毕的阴茎。

 

已经过了放学时间接近一个小时，两个人才开始整理着衣衫。  
莱因哈特直起身，忽然感到一阵眩晕，随后一股恶心感溢上喉咙。她捂住嘴干呕了两下，什么都没吐出来。她也不是第一次出现孕吐反应，不过这次才稍微强烈一些。  
吉尔菲艾斯转过身就发现莱因哈特身体不适的样子，心疼地顺着她的背，不免对自己想让她继续怀孕的想法有些自责。

莱因哈特顺从地让吉尔菲艾斯给自己穿好内衣又系好校服扣子，悬在课桌上的双腿晃荡着，低着头闷不做声。  
吉尔菲艾斯看到她两只脚尖并在一起磨蹭，就知道她又有小心思了，轻声问道：“怎么了，还是不舒服吗？”

莱因哈特摇摇头：“我想快点把孩子生下来。”

“我可以理解——”

“然后我还要怀吉尔菲艾斯的孩子。”

这倒是出乎吉尔菲艾斯的意料，他露出了一个说不上是惊奇还是无奈的表情，总之还有对莱因哈特这样孩子气的笑意：“……为什么？”

“因为我喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，想要给吉尔菲艾斯生孩子。”

被心爱之人突然告白的幸福让吉尔菲艾斯轻蹙着眉压下嘴角的笑意，或许莱因哈特在其他学生眼里是冷漠聪慧的学会生长，但在他面前，永远都是个稚气又坦率的小女孩：“生一个不就够了吗？”

“不够，”金发的少女固执地坚持着，“因为我很喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，所以……”

“——我知道了。”吉尔菲艾斯忙打断道，他的脸上在发烧：“我也很喜欢莱因哈特……”

“……所以？”

虽然心里演练过这句话，但实际要说出来还是十分羞耻。吉尔菲艾斯自认为没法像纯真的莱因哈特那样自然地表露出，只能一把抱住莱因哈特，贴着未婚妻的耳朵用低声道：“我会让你一直怀孕……到我们做不动了为止。”


End file.
